Amor Joven
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: ¿Que se siente descubrir que tu héroe es un villano? No es muy fácil afrontar este hecho ¿no Yu? Pero... para eso están los amigos, para apoyarte en momentos como ese... aunque, ya que en realidad no lo ves como amigo puedes aprovechar que están solos. BL


**Esto sucede durante los capitulos 44 y 45 del anime beyblade Metal fusión. ****Mi primer One-shot BL(Boys Love)... espero que me haya quedado bien. **

**Como todos sabemos ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia si que si...**

**Pueden tomarla como cierta o falsa, ya que la escribí pensando en ella como una especie de detrás de camaras xD En fin, sin mas los dejo con sus lectura**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Joven<strong>

_One-Shot_

_By Blue-Salamon_

* * *

><p>—… Uh, oh, Kenchi, escucha: Ten cuidado con la maniobra oscura de Reiji, no puedes dejar que el miedo te gane... —tomó la mano de Kenta, silenciosamente y aún siendo un niño de su talla, bastante infantil, se encontraba preocupado. Kenta tendría que enfrentarse a un rival como Reiji, quien casi acaba por completo con él y su Libra.<p>

—Vale, entiendo —respondió con decisión, asiendo su mano en un ligero apretón. Había un desagradable sabor a amargura en su boca desde que Yu había entrado malherido. No le gustaba. Reiji tendría que ser alguien muy fuerte para haberle hecho algo así a Yu.

—Y yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —Kenta le miró lleno de curiosidad.

"Te quiero."

—Esto… es, sólo…—titubeó —¿volverás a enfrentarte a mi alguna vez? —preguntó sonriendo inocentemente, como siempre lo hacía, logrando sacarles una sonrisa a los demás.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kenta después de soltar una pequeña risa.

Después de que Yu le entregó a Kenta su Libra, intercambiaron unas últimas palabras de aliento y los chicos finalmente decidieron irse. Tras salir Ginga, Yu cerró la puerta poniéndole el pestillo para evitar que nadie más entrara ahí. Se recargó de espaldas en la pared más cercana y dejó a su peso actuar bajo la gravedad, terminando sentado en el suelo mientras sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas.

—Kenchi… no puedo creer lo que casi le digo delante de todos… —murmuró sintiéndose avergonzado y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos —… pero…

Volvió a recordar el rostro del chico y sonrió tiernamente, pensando en que, la próxima vez que estuvieran solos, aprovecharía el momento para por fin declarársele…

...

Después de la derrota de Kenta, todos se prepararon para la siguiente batalla, Tsubasa contra Ryuga.

Durante el combate todos estuvieron a la expectativa…

En el momento justo en que todos creían que Tsubasa vencería, algo paso, algo que nadie se esperaba, las cosas dieron un giro tan repentino y ahora Tsubasa estaba a merced de Ryuga, quien sólo reía como maniaco mientras le arrebataba todo su poder al chico.

Lo único que Tsubasa podía hacer era gritar de dolor.

—Ya… para —dijo Yu asustado, no podía creer que en realidad Ryuga fuera así. El resto no podía estar de otra forma más que esperando a que eso acabara lo más pronto posible. —¿Cómo puede…? —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del pequeño. — ¿¡Por qué haces algo tan horrible, Ryuga!? —exclamó para luego salir corriendo.

Ginga, Benkei y Kenta se dieron cuenta de esto, todos se preocuparon por él. Los primeros dos decidieron, sin embargo, dejarlo ir, pero Kenta…

—¿Eh? ¡Yu! —dijo Kenta saliendo de inmediato en busca del chico y es que le preocupó el haber visto aquellas lágrimas salir de aquellos ojos que usualmente irradiaban alegría.

Después de recorrer pasillo tras pasillo, dobló por enésima vez otra esquina para seguir corriendo en busca del chico, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se vio obligado a detenerse al verlo ahí, apoyando una mano en la pared, con la respiración agitada por el llanto y los ojos cristalinos con mirada perdida…

—Ryuga… ¿por qué, Ryuga…?

Yu lloraba y se lamentaba. Estaba completamente decepcionado. Aún había albergado esperanzas de que su héroe no fuera en realidad así de malvado, pero aquel combate había roto todas sus esperanzas.

—Yu… —murmuró Kenta, sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver a su mejor amigo así, las repentinas ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, mas trato de no hacerlo. Debía mostrarle apoyo al chico y no le ayudaría mucho verle llorar a él también.

Se acerco lentamente a él, luego poso su mano en el hombro del chico.

Yu se sobresalto al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se dio la vuelta para ver quién era y miro sorprendido al de hebras verdes… no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kenta.

—Kenchi... —Su voz también estaba rota.

Kenta le sonrió, tratando de animarle, pero esto causo una reacción contraria en Yu, provocando que pusiera una cara de preocupación…

Los ojos verdes del chico se cristalizaron aun más de lo que estaban y, en un impulso, se lanzó a Kenta abrazándole, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno y comenzando a llorar.

La primera reacción del más bajito fue abrir sus ojos de sorpresa y sonrojarse al sentir los brazos de otro rodear su espalda. Pero después, al sentir como su camisa era humedecida debido al llanto ajeno, lé devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo.

Permanecieron así hasta que Yu logró tranquilizarse y, poco a poco, fue soltando su agarre a Kenta. Una vez le soltó se sintió sonrojar levemente, debido a que el otro aún lo tenía abrazado, separo su rostro del pecho del chico para verlo y observo que le miraba preocupado, con un ligero tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas.

Kenta al darse cuenta de que el chico al fin había dejado de llorar, y ahora le miraba con un sonrojo haciéndole ver más lindo de lo normal, sintió como el pequeño calorcito que cubría sus mejillas iba en aumento. Yu notó esto y le sonrió divertido.

—Kenchi… eh… ¿podrías… soltarme? —dijo aunque en realidad no quería que lo hiciera, lo que quería era ver su reacción.

—¿Eh...? —era claro que no se había dando cuenta, miro hacia abajo, y noto que aun le estaba abrazando. —¡Lo siento! —se sonrojó furiosamente y lo soltó rápido, alejándose, pero por las prisas terminó tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Kenta cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando este nunca llegó, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Yu.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yu, quien en un auto reflejo lo abrazo de la cintura antes de que cayera.

—Eh... si… —dijo, algo avergonzado y otro tanto nervioso por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Yu no hizo más que sonreír y ayudarlo a pararse antes de soltarlo.

—Bueno, esto… deberíamos ir con el resto ¿no crees? —dijo Kenta después de murmurar un quedo agradecimiento y dándose la vuelta.

—Espera, Kenta —lo llamo por su nombre, cosa que extrañó al otro e hizo que volviera su vista de nuevo a Yu. —…Yo... te… tengo algo que decirte... —comenzó ocultando sus ojos con los cabellos que caían en su frente.

—Dime —Kenta asintió y lo miró atento. Si lo había llamado por su nombre y no por el apodo que el mismo le había dado, de seguro que era algo muy importante. —¿Qué sucede?

—… Bueno… lo que sucede es que yo… —comenzó a decir sintiéndose nervioso. Su rostro ardía y las famosas mariposas en su estomago terminaron por provocarle un nudo en la garganta, por lo que, al pasar saliva, incluso fue ruidoso...

—Tú… tú me… —balbuceó.

Kenta intentó hacer contacto visual al notar que el otro parecía un poco nervioso y no podía hablar bien.

—Tú...

Yu comenzó a desesperarse. No dejaba de balbucear y eso no podía seguir así, Kenta comenzaría a creer que estaba tratando de jugarle algún tipo de broma o algo así... Tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Hacer algo.

¡Claro! ¡Lo había visto en los dramas de la tele!

_"Una acción vale más que mil palabras"_ pensó como excusa de lo que se le ocurrió hacer a continuación.

Yu finalmente encaró a Kenta y lo tomó por los hombros a Kenta, empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared más cercana.

—¡Me gustas! —se le escapó y luego juntó los labios de ambos.

La primera reacción de Kenta fue abrir los ojos a más no poder, sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. No podía creer que su mejor amigo le estuviera besando... Tampoco es que supiera qué hacer, así que, usando su nula experiencia aprendida de las telenovelas que su madre llegaba a ver, deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Yu y cerró los ojos.

Yu se sorprendió al sentir las acciones en respuesta del otro y de inmediato se impulso hacia atrás al tiempo que empujaba al contrario rompiendo el beso. Kenta tuvo que abrir los ojos y se ruborizó completamente.

—... ¿Yu?

¿Eh? ¿No era eso lo que tenía que hacer?

—Ke-Kenchi… tú… —comenzó a preguntar el chico —… tú me... ¿abrazaste? —de pronto, Yu se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que había hecho, mucho menos como qué debía de esperar de ello.

—¿Eh? ¿No... no es así como se tiene que responder? —Kenta se sintió más que avergonzado.

Yu parpadeó.

—Ah, pues... No sé.

Kenta imitó su gesto y parpadeó. —¿¡Ehh!?

Yu se rió, también sonrojándose en medio de los nervios y llevándose una mano a la nuca. —Bueno, quería saber como seria un beso contigo desde hace un tiempo, ahora, supongo que en verdad me dieron muchas ganas y, pues, ¡lo hice! —Se rió un poco mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello.

—Yu... —Kenta hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pero, ¡lo que dije es cierto! —interrumpió al ver aquello. —Es decir, ¡me gustas! —Se avergonzó un poco por lo que acababa de decir y volteó a otra parte, mordiéndose los labios. —... Es raro, lo sé, pero...

—¡No!

—¿Uhm? —Yu se sobresaltó ante el grito.

Y Kenta también se sorprendió de haber sido él quien lo había dado. Se sonrojó de nuevo. —Ah, está bien, yo... creo que también me siento así, así que, no digas que es raro...

Yu arqueó una ceja, sin entender. —¿Eh? ¿Qué también te sientes así? ¿Quieres decir...? —los ojos le comenzaron a brillar de la emoción.

Kenta lo volvió a ver y, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado, le regaló una sonrisa tímida. Yu, por su parte, ya estaba formando una gran sonrisa y tomó una de sus manos entre las de él. —¿En serio, Kenchi?

Kenta se rió nerviosamente, viendo su mano entre las del otro y sintiendo su espacio nuevamente invadido. —Bu-bueno, eso creo... También me gustas, Yu.

LA sonrisa de Yu pareció hacerse más grande y, de la pura emoción, se acercó a robarle otro corto beso a Kenta. —¡Ja, ja! Entonces, ¡seamos novios! ¿vale?

Kenta se quedó mudo de la sorpresa por el beso robado y se ruborizó nuevamente. Pero, al final, también sonrió, un poco nervioso, pero otro tanto igual de alegre y emocionado que Yu. Así que asintió, compartiendo unas risas con él.

—¡Vale!

De pronto se oyeron los pasos de alguien más llegando y ambos se soltaron las manos, apartándose un poco, bastante colorados.

—¡Yu! ¡Kenta! —dijo Madoka apareciendo de pronto con rostro sorprendido de verlos ahí. —¿Dónde se habían metido? Llevo rato buscándoles —dijo con algo de preocupación, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo... —¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

El par se miraron mutuamente, para luego dirigir su mirada a la chica y sonreír con las mejillas todavía ruborizadas. —Nada de lo que debas enterarte por el momento —respondió Yu por ambos y Kenta asintió estando de acuerdo.

—¿Eh...? —algo le decía que le estaban ocultando algo importante. —¿De qué están-

—¿Ya termino el combate? —interrumpió Kenta.

—¿Ah...? —entonces recordó porque lo había estado buscando. —¡Cierto! Chicos: venia a buscarles por que el resto estaban preocupados por Yu y, bueno, Ginga no puede estar preocupado por más de una cosa a la vez y su combate es el próximo, si saben a lo que me refiero… —relató la chica al tiempo que tomaba a cada uno de la mano para arrastrarlos y llevarlos con el resto.

Yu y Kenta nada más se dejaron arrastrar, oyendo la conversación de la chica,y estando detrás de ella mientras que no lo notaba se sonrieron suspirando un poco…

Sí. Como había dicho Yu antes, por ahora no venía siendo necesario que el resto se enterara de su relación, así que lo mantendrían como un secreto hasta que llegara el momento correcto.

Además... eso volvía mas divertida y emocionante la situación.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal, sé que esta pareja es un tanto no solicitada, que no se ni como se me vino a ocurrir ya que la mayoria prefiere a Tsubasa y Yu pero yo no les veo conexion a los anteriores , pero Yu y Kenta si tienen un lazo que los une y ya deje mi imaginacion volar, quedando con un lazo mas amoroso que amistoso por parte de este par n_n<strong>

**Gracias por leer mis locuras, espero reviews para saber su opinion...**

**Sin mas por decir yo me despido:**

**Sayonnara ;D**


End file.
